


New Year Soba

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Unspeakably Complicated Circumstances [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry learned strange things from Independence House, and they try a new tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year Soba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarricIsLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/gifts).



"This tradition is insane," Cedric said. "Also, we're not Japanese. What did the boys and girls at Independence House teach you?"

Harry settled onto the blanket beside him and, after making sure none of the neighbors were peeping out of their windows, cast a cushioning charm and a warming charm. "They taught me that I make an awful wizard in Dungeons and Dragons, that I'm unfairly good at button-mashing in Tekken, and to enjoy anime to its fullest. So we're going to celebrate New Year's the Japanese way."

"By freezing to death on our balcony when we could be warm and inside and oh, I don't know, in bed shagging each other senseless?" But Cedric reinforced the warming charm and slid closer.

"I think it's a sweet tradition," Harry said. "So eat your soba, and when the sun rises, we can each make a wish."

"I don't need to wish for anything," Cedric said. "I only wished for one thing during all those years in the war, and I got it. I got you."

"I want to keep you," Harry said, gazing up at him seriously. "There's power in wishes made at magical times. Hermione told me so."

Cedric smiled at him. "You can have me forever."

Harry leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you."

"So can we go inside now?"

"No. Just a couple more hours till dawn."

"You're lucky you're as cute as you are, or I'd have gone inside ages ago."

"Love you too, Cedric."


End file.
